The Reunited Tale
by ElektraVamp05
Summary: Jack Frost was not completely alone for those 300 years before the battle with Pitch Black, and he was not without his responsibilities and duties. Now more than 2 decades have past and Jack learns something about himself, but will he be willing to share his past and new information with the Guardians? And what will this information mean for his future?


**Hey y'all so this is a new story that I was going to enter in a contest but my internet was acting up and I wasn't able to enter it or finish it until now. So I thought I would post it here. I hope y'all enjoy it, it was just something that got stuck in my head and really expanded. By the way, I actually don't really like this title but I couldn't think of anything better. So on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or William Joyce.**

Jack Frost has been around for over 300 years and he has been a Guardian for 2 decades. And though they have gotten closer, Jack is still keeping things from them. They believe that he has been completely alone for those three hundred years, and though he was alone for two hundred years, there is a reason for it.

Jack Frost is no ordinary winter spirit. He is The Spirit of Winter making him a seasonal and elemental. This made him the Winter King. He is the youngest spirit to ever be crowned as well as the youngest seasonal around. He is in charge of the Winter season and Court, he was crowned 200 years after his creation because he was not created the same way all of the other elementals and seasonals were created. They were all created from the Earth and by Emily Jane Pitchner, aka Mother Nature. Jack was created by Tsar Lunar, aka The Man in The Moon, as well as by Mother Nature, and he was once a human boy who sacrificed himself to save his sister. This made him the son of the Moon and the son of the Earth. Making him a very unique spirit, though he did not know it and still does not know it, which made him very desirable by the darker entities of the Spirit world. So in order to make other not interested in him, they left him alone for 200 years. No matter how painful it was for Mother Nature and MIM to hear their child question his existence, experience war, and be walked through as well as bullied by the other spirits.

Yet after 200 distressing years, Jack's life changed forever. He had just finished bringing a snow day to Europe and had just escaped from some angry Spring Sprites, so all he wanted to do was sleep in his tree by his pond. But when he arrived at his pond he saw that there was another being there and since he was a very curious person, he decided to approach them. As he got closer he saw that the being was a woman, she was very tall with long wavy ebony hair, and her gown was a strange mismatch of plants from each season. She was very beautiful and Jack couldn't help but feel like he had a connection with her, even though he had never met her before. He came to a stop before her, feeling even smaller in front of her, and casually brought his staff in front of him in case she was an enemy.

"Hi. Can I help you?" He asked quietly. She smiled at him gently before she took a step forward but when Jack took a step back, she stopped and stayed still. A slight hurt look on her face.

"Hello Jack Frost. I mean you no harm, so you don't have to be afraid of me. My name is Mother Nature." She said folding her hands in front of her so that Jack could see she means no harm. Jack blinked at what she had told him. He didn't think that Mother Nature was a real being, he suddenly wondered why she was talking to him now after 200 years?

"What do you want with me?"

"So direct Jack Frost." She stated with a smile. Jack's eyes widened as he realized how harshly he had spoken to the caretaker of the Earth.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect." He rushed to say hoping he hadn't offended her. She waved away his concerns, giving out a light laugh.

"It's alright Jack, there's no disrespect. I actually came to offer you something and I hope you accept."

"Okay sure, what is it?" He asked confused about this whole situation.

"I want to offer you the Winter Crown."

Jack was speechless, he had heard about the Winter Crown from the other elementals as well as from some of the other regular spirits. Each season had a hierarchy and at the head of the hierarchy is the Crown and Seasonal Spirit. In order to become crowned the being must be a spirit, not a sprite, and have a massive amount of power in relation to their relative season. The Spirits that are chosen to be crowned are usually around a thousand years old at the minimum. For Jack to be offered the Crown, it was incredible. He was barely 200 years old and he still had some trouble controlling his magic. So this couldn't be real, it had to be a joke.

"No thank you." Jack told her with a frown before he turned away to leave.

"Wait, why would you say no?" She asked grabbing his arm so he wouldn't leave.

"I don't like being played with. I already have to deal with other spirits offering false friendship and I've been foolish enough to accept in the past. I thought that you being the caretaker of this Earth you would be different, but your not. You just want to play me, well sorry but I wont play. Goodbye." Jack answered trying to shake her hand off his arm.

Emily Jane was speechless. She knew that he was lonely and only had a few good friends but she did not think that other spirits had betrayed him before. She did not think that he would not believe her.

"Jack, please listen to me. I'm not tricking you or playing you. I am truly offering you the Winter Crown." She told him now grabbing both of his arms so that he would stay.

"Why would you offer me the Crown. I'm only around 200 years old, I can't even control my powers fully. And the Crown is usually presented to someone that is at least a thousand years old. So why me?" He asked still suspicious and unable to move away.

"Jack, you may be young, but you are also very special. You deserve the Crown, and I know that you have been hurt before but I ask that you trust me." She answered with a pleading look.

"Why am I special? And what happened to the current Winter King? Surely he would have some objection to me taking the throne." He asked ignoring her request to trust her.

"Well actually its the Winter Queen. She is resigning from the position. She doesn't want to be in charge of the Court anymore, she wants to live with her husband in peace and she actually approves of you being the Winter King. She thinks that you'll make a great King." She answered steering him to sit next to her on a large boulder.

"Really? But she doesn't even know me." Jack replied surprised at the Winter Queen's endorsement.

"Well many in the Spirit World have heard of you. But let us put that in the past. Jack, in response to your previous question. You are special because unlike the other Winter spirits and sprites you love human beings, you love to play with children and have fun wherever you are. The other elementals aren't like that, they only care about doing their responsibilities and nothing else, usually. Jack please at least come with me to my domain where I can explain what the duties of the Winter King are and if you accept I will make sure to help you in anyway I can. This I swear Jack, please let me make up for you being alone for the past 200 years." She plead making sure to keep eye contact with Jack, hoping that he will trust her enough to come with her and if not trust, then his curiosity. Jack looked back at her with an expressionless face.

He thought about what Mother Nature had said and though he should be hateful of being ignored for so long and having very little friends that he sees often. He still craves attention and others affections, and he can't find it in him to be hateful though. He wants to go with her but he doesn't know if he wants the Crown. He's terrified of what new responsibilities he would have, he doesn't think that he could be a good leader, he doesn't think he could earn the Winter Courts approval or respect. Yet deep within him, he wants to try. He wants to make a difference in how Winter is viewed, he doesn't want everyone to see Winter as death but as rest. Maybe if he took the Crown, he could change how the Winter spirits and sprites act.

"Okay, I'll go with you. I want to learn more about the Winter Crown." Jack told her, knowing deep in his heart that this was the right choice. Mother Nature gave him a large smile before she helped him stand and soon they were whisked away in a fury of leaves.

A few months later a celebration was held at the Winter Court in celebration of their new Winter King.

*125 years later*

"North wheres Jack? He knew we had a meeting today correct?" Tooth asked as she flew in and saw that everyone was there except for her SweetTooth.

"No idea, he said he vould be here a bit late. So he may still be working." North answered once Tooth had sat down.

"How is Frostbite still working, isn't this his off season at the moment?" Bunny asked looking up from the sketchbook he was drawing in. Sandy caught their attention and made a few signs of the world divided and of the four seasons then divided them into the world symbol.

"He is currently working in southern hemisphere for Winter but it is more mild than Northern Hemisphere, so he should not be very busy. Do not know what is keeping him busy." North answered stroking his beard. Sandy then made a symbol of a crown and Snowflake, and Jacks staff, followed by a question mark.

"You think Jack may be with the Winter King?" Tooth asked to confirm what Sandy was trying to say. Sandy nodded.

"Unless the King is mad with him, I doubt it. I don't think Frostbite is really in the Winter Court, and the King isn't so bad." Bunny replied.

"You actually defended the Winter King? You? The one that hates Winter and doesn't like any of the Winter spirits?" Tooth asked shocked while North just chuckled in the background.

"I don't hate Winter. I just dislike it because its cold, and not all the Winter spirits are bad. At least not anymore." Aster replied putting down his charcoal pencil.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked.

"Around over a 100 years ago, new King took Crown. No one but Winter Spirits and other Crowns know who he is and what he looks like. But when he took Crown, he changed things. Winter is only as harsh as it needs to be and Winter spirits became more human, though still not fully human like. The King is very well liked and had to face many spirits that opposed his reign." North explained leaning back in his chair.

"Why does no one outside the Courts know who he is? The other Crowns are known and recognized. Also why did they oppose his reign?" Tooth asked confused when the Winter King sounded like a good being.

"The King does not want to be recognized apparently. And unless he allows his identity to be known, no one that has seen him or knows of him can say who he is. Mother Nature even made that a rule among everyone associated with the Courts. And we do not know true reason for why some oppose his reign. Some say because of how he changed things and others say because of who he is." North answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, he really changed things. I just wish I knew who he was." Bunny commented picking up his pencil to start sketching again. Another hour passed and they were starting to get worried about Jack when they suddenly felt a cool breeze which usually signified Jack was nearby. They looked toward the windows and sure enough Jack was flying in looking tired and annoyed.

"Jack! Good to see you. Vas worried that you were so late." North exclaimed standing to bring Jack into a backbreaking hug.

"Ack! Nice to see you too North. Can you put me down? I cant breathe." Jack replied pushing a bit against North's massive chest.

"Hello SweetTooth. Are you okay? You look tired." Tooth asked once North had put Jack down.

"I'm fine Tooth. Just had a meeting with some people and was told somethings that I did not expect." He answered sitting down at the table. Sandy threw up a question mark.

"Yeah, Frostbite. What meeting? And why do ya look so annoyed?" Bunny asked putting away his sketchbook.

"Its nothing. Just a few spirits but it did answer some questions I had." Jack replied trying to brush off their questions. Not sure if he should tell them what he learned. _What if they kick me out?_ Was the main thought running through his head.

"Its not nothing Jack, it obviously upset you and we're a family. You can tell us." Tooth told him able to tell that even though he was brushing off his meeting, he was also upset by it. And when she had said family, he had subconsciously flinched. _So this may having something to do with family._ She wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Jack did someone tell you something that had to deal with family?" Bunny asked noting how surprised Jack was that his actual name was used.

"Its nothing Bunny. Just forget it. I'll deal with it on my own." Jack told him standing up to leave. But he was blocked by Sandy who was throwing up a lot of symbols very quickly making it hard for him to understand. "What?"

"Jack, vas Sandy is trying to say is that you do not have to deal with it on your own. Ve are family now and no matter what we will be family. So tell us what is wrong." North told him holding eye contact.

Jack looked around him and saw that they were all looking at him with worried looks and support. Jack then knew that they would never reject him and that they would always be there for him.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything." He explained. They then all went to the sitting room and sat down while Jack stood, too nervous to sit down.

"Okay, you guys know that I'm an elemental and I've been around for over 300 years right?" Jack asked. They all nodded and voiced their agreements.

"Okay so, for 200 years I went around the Earth bringing snow and having fun with the kids. I wasn't well liked by many of the World's spirits and was mostly ignored. I had very few friends and I didn't see them much because they had their own duties to do. Also I was betrayed by a few spirits that pretended to be my friends so that they could just hurt me and laugh at me with their friends. So by the 200 year mark I didn't truly trust anyone and one day Mother Nature came to me and offered me something." Jack explained pausing for a moment.

"What did she offer you Jack?" Tooth asked softly her feathers a bit bristled from when she heard what some spirits had done to her SweetTooth.

"She offered me the Winter Crown." Jack answered quietly waiting for their reaction. Sure it was going to be very loud and filled with disbelief. He wasn't wrong.

"Vhat!"

"What the hell! Your the Winter King?"

"Your too young!"

After a few minutes, Jack got them to calm down and began to answer their questions. "Yes, I'm the Winter King. After Mother offered me the Crown, I didn't take it at first. I didn't trust her, I had been betrayed too many times to truly trust someone. But she was adamant to get me to trust her. So I went with her to her domain, curious to learn why she was choosing me to be the Winter King and why the Winter Queen endorsed me being the King. I mean really I was only 200 years old and the Crown is given to someone that is at least a thousand years old. After a few months I had my coronation and started my reign. There were a few bumps along the road but I think I made the right decision, I don't regret it."Jack explained with a small smile.

"So your the current King? The one that's made Winter less harsh and the spirits more human like. Also the most mysterious Crown out there?" Bunny asked still unable to believe that Jack was the Winter King.

"Yes."

"Why have you been so secretive?" Tooth asked for Sandy.

"Well a lot of people didn't like that I was only 200 but when they saw how much power I had they were fine but many still didn't like that I was so young. And they didn't like me because of how different I was, thanks to Manny and Mother." Jack answered running his hand through his hair.

"Vhat do you mean thanks to Manny and Mother Nature?" North asked.

"That's what I went to a meeting about. How I became a spirit was very different from how many spirits were created, especially for an elemental. As you may know, elementals are made from the Earth and by Mother Nature. They were never human, not even the Yukionna. That's why they are good at their jobs, they care more about their responsibilities than forming relationships and enjoying human beings like I do. I was once human, I gave up my life for my little sister. Which is why Manny brought me back but he needed Mother Nature's help. Once she learned about who I was and how I died she agreed and made me a Winter spirit, hoping I could possibly change how Winter is viewed. This resulted in me being the creation of the Moon and the Earth. This made me the son of the Moon and Earth. Manny is technically my father and Mother Nature aka Emily Jane is my mother." Jack answered.

"Wait if they are technically your parents, why did they leave you alone for so long. Surely they should have stayed with you to help you." Tooth exclaimed furious that Emily Jane had abandoned her son.

"I felt the same way Tooth. But Mother explained it to me. She and Manny feared for my safety, they thought that if anyone discovered that I was their child, I would become targeted by dark spirits. Specifically one Dark spirit." Jack replied hoping to calm Tooth down, though he couldn't blame her for how she acted. He had reacted the same way, actually much worse.

"Hang on, you said that your Manny' s and Nature's son, that means that Pitch is your..." Bunny exclaimed but he couldn't finished his sentence, he was too shocked by the prospect.

"Yes, Pitch Black is technically my grandfather." Jack replied already preparing for their reactions. They were in shock to put it lightly. So Jack decided to just wait out their reactions, and after 20 minutes they finally calmed down.

"So everyone calmed?" Jack asked quirking an eyebrow at them.

"How are you so calm?" Bunny asked hating how calm and neutral Jack was to all this.

"I freaked out earlier at Mother's domain where I met with her and Pitch."

"Vhy was Pitch there?" North asked.

"He find out how I was created and confronted her about it. By the time I got there he was wrapped head to toe in vines while Mother just looked at him smugly. It was very funny, at least till I found out why I was called there." Jack explained.

"I'll bet. Emily Jane tell you anything else?" Bunny asked giving a small chuckle but still disturbed with Jack's new found family.

"Not much mostly apologizes for leaving me alone and how much it hurt her and Manny to see me alone and she said that she was going to see if Manny could get in contact with me to apologize as well. Apparently he used a lot of energy to bring me back and is now barely getting it back. Though she did make Pitch apologize for hurting me and trying to bring darkness to the world. Though he had apologized before and I had forgiven him years ago, Mother just didn't know." Jack answered with a sheepish smile as he realized that he had revealed something he shouldn't have.

"What do you mean he already apologized? When did he apologize to you?" Tooth asked her wings buzzing angrily at the prospect that Jack had been alone with Pitch. Especially after what he did to Jack in Antarctica, though that had taken Jack over 3 years till he told them what happened as well as what happened during Easter.

"Well about 6 years after the fight I ran into Pitch in Italy when I was meeting up with a friend. At first I though he was going to attack but he didn't. He actually was annoyed I was there. After we traded some snide comments about each other, he wasn't as annoyed with me. Then he vanished as dramatically as he could and I went on my merry way. We saw each other a bit over the next 3 years and soon we meet up at his weird cave lair thing. There he apologized, especially when I found this old locket. Last I saw him was a few months ago at a party a mutual friend threw." Jack explained finally sitting down.

"Locket? Did you see vhat was in it?" North asked already having a idea of what was in it and why it caused such a change in Pitch. Like it did years ago.

"No, not really just some picture I think of a girl as soon as he saw it he griped it in his hands and lowered his head. After he apologized and I accepted I left. Seemed like he needed to be alone." Jack explained still confused by why the locket was such a big deal.

Before North could comment on what the the locket was and what the picture showed Bunny suddenly jumped up and stood in front of Jack. "Hang on, you were the Winter King when '68 happened. If you were in charge of maintaining the weather patterns why did you make such an out of season blizzard?" He asked crossing his arms and frowning.

"That was an regrettable situation. Some of the spirits that opposed my reign joined up and gathered their powers together to try and overthrow me. They underestimated how much power I had. I was able to subdue them but since I was still learning about my magic and others magics, I was unable to contain the power that they had gathered. It was release to the atmosphere causing the blizzard. When you showed up, I knew I couldn't explain the situation without exposing who I really was so once you had gotten sight of me and went after me I left. I know you asked around about me and I know that a lot of spirits didn't like me and most likely told you unfavorable things about me. I wanted my identity to remain a secret so I never bothered to hunt you down and explain. But don't worry Bunny, I forgave you and now we're friends-family even. I'm sorry I kept this from all of you." Jack explained looking at all of them with a smile.

Everyone was still disturbed by what Jack had learned but also glad that he trusted them enough to tell them all of this, especially considering what other spirits have done to him and how they ignored him his whole existence. Then Sandy caught their attention and above his head a few symbols appeared showing a clock moving, Jack's Staff, the four seasons surrounding an M, the moon, and a question mark.

"Why did Mother Nature and Manny wait so long to talk to Jack? Like about his parentage?" Tooth asked, always being the best at deciphering Sandy's symbols. Sandy gave a grin and nodded before turning to Jack and showing a question mark again.

"Well Mother said they were waiting till I had my powers under control so that once they told me who my parents were, it could be announced to all spirits along with my title as Winter King. That way when it was announced if any dark spirits attacked me I would be able to hold them off. But I'm still learning and with me being a Guardian it added another boost to my powers. I think the only reason Mother told me now was because Pitch would tell me once he confronted her. She probably figured she may as well tell me now and just not tell the other spirits yet. She's still not sure I think, usually shes neutral but since I'm basically her son, it brought out some motherly instincts. And she doesn't know what to do, when I left she was talking to Pitch." Jack answered with a shrug, not really sure whats going to happen now.

"So, your parentage and identity will not be revealed at the moment? At least until your powers are under control or stable." North stated leaning back in his chair.

"I guess, I don't really know and really I hope it stays a secret." Jack replied clutching his staff.

"Why Snowflake?" Bunny asked, curious with Jacks behavior.

"I don't want to be treated differently. My friends don't even know me as the Winter King! They became my friends because they liked me as Jack Frost. Not Manny's and Mother Nature's son. I don't want any fake friends, I want real friends, which I have. I just want to stay me." Jack explained drawing his knees up so that he could wrap his arms around them. Seeing Jack like them just reminded them of how young he was when he became a spirit.

"Jack, I realize that some people may treat you different because of your heritage and what your position is in the Spirit World. But that doesn't mean that your friends will act any differently, they have known you for a long time and know who you really are. Your status and parentage wont matter to them, just like it it doesn't matter to us. Your true friends wont care and if they do, they weren't true friends. And this really doesn't change who you are. Your still the same fun loving spirit that is always there to lend a helping hand and bring a smile to anyone's face. That will never change." Tooth told him placing a delicate hand on Jack's knee trying to make him look up at her.

"Yeah Frostbite, you'll always be our ankelbitter. It doesn't matter what your status is or what your heritage is, we love you and we always will. Your friends are lucky to have you, just like we are. So, should your parents decide to tell the spirit world about you we will stand by you and so will your friends." Bunny added moving closer to throw an arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Da, Jack. We will always stand by you, no matter what. We will storm weather together." North stated also hugging Jack. Sandy joined in as well and showed a heart with all them together.

"Its weather the storm, North. But thank you. All of you. I'm glad that we're a family." Jack said with a light laugh enjoying the hugging. The Guardians stayed like that for a while until they all separated and began to tell stories of their past adventures and even got Jack to talk about his friends and duties. Jack had never felt closer to the Guardians since that day and though he worried about his status being revealed, he knew his family would always be there for him no matter what.

 **So that's the story! I hope y'all like it and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask or vote in the poll on my profile page. If you haven't read any of my past stories y'all can check them out if you want. Well that's all, once again don't hesitate to ask questions or share an opinion through PM or reviews.**

 **Till next time, Bye!**


End file.
